


Thanksgiving Dinner

by sassyscienceman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Al gets invited by Ludwig for thanksgiving. Al agrees but he wakes up, half naked and he can’t remember a thing.Maybe they’ll be together? BymaybeImeanyes.





	Thanksgiving Dinner

Al’s eyes widened. Here he was, partially naked. This wouldn’t have been frightening to him if he was in his own house. Actually it would’ve been natural for him if it was. However, this wasn’t his home, and this was not his bedroom.

Right next to him was Ludwig, also naked, (at least he assumed, the bed sheets covered the German’s lower body) sleeping peacefully. The American’s cheeks became red as he tried to think back on what happened the night before.

_Think idiot, think. What happened, what did you do?!_

He grabbed a pillow to cover his face as he thought back about last night.

Thanksgiving was a holiday about giving thanks for what you have and being grateful for it. It was an American tradition which the red head enjoyed. And this year he had two things to be grateful for.

One was being able to teach students the sciences he loved and cared for. The other was meeting his fellow co-worker, Ludwig. Ah yes, Ludwig, wonderful and perfect Ludwig. Al was extremely grateful for meeting him.

Through their short time the two teachers have become close friends. It seemed odd to others but somehow the lazy and eccentric science teacher and the calm Philosophy teacher got along. This unlikely friendship came about mostly since they were both new at teaching and their rather strange teaching methods.

Still it worked for them, and it was just what Al needed. Ludwig was the rock that held him down and calmed him despite his somewhat crazy ways.

While Al was thankful for it, this did create problems. Perfect Ludwig had stabbed the American’s heart with an arrow which caused Al to develop romantic feelings for him. Al wasn’t sure when he did it but when he realized his heart beat raced whenever the German was around Al knew he was fucked.

Everything from his frustrated looks he would give to the ocean blue eyes, Al completely fell in love with him. That being said, he wasn’t able to really look at him in the eye without smiling like an idiot or blushing.

What made things worse is that the German invited him over for a Thanksgiving feast just for Al. It seemed like such a nice gesture given the fact Germans didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving as it is as mentioned an American holiday.

His cheeks became a deep red as he thought of his kindness. It was the German’s fault! Damn him and his considerate ways! And the way he always scolded him, his sweet and kissable lips.. Those beautiful blue eyes that would light up occasionally.. Damn him, damn all those things to hell!

Gosh he seemed like he was a teen again. Overly dramatic and so damn shy. “I’m an adult! I should be able to do this without acting so cowardly!” He yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table.

“OW! Ow! Okay, that was a bad idea! Never do that again!” But how would he go to his house without acting like a wimp? Al sighed, and closed his eyes. There was still some time before he could finally leave school. He would finish up his report then go to the store and pick some things up. Maybe that’ll help his mind.

–

“Tch. He’s late.” Ludwig said as he looked at his watch. Somehow he wasn’t surprised by this since Al had a bit of a track record of being late to things. Still, it was a bit upsetting. He invited the red head over for a thanksgiving dinner at exactly 8 o’clock sharp and it was now 8:01 pm.

The wurst was cooling but he enjoyed them hot so this waiting game wasn’t fun for the German. He rubbed his temple as he waited on his chair. “This is why I wanted to pick you up myself, so we wouldn’t have this problem.”

He wondered why Al rejected his suggestion. All Al could offer was a small smile and a shake of his head. He didn’t even say anything which was odd. Al always had something to say but today he was surprisingly quiet. Ludwig didn’t know why but at the time he simply shrugged it off.

Al was strange but he was sure he had his reasons. Still, it didn’t help that it was now 8:03. Three minutes late, this was unacceptable! He would give him a piece of his mind for his tardiness! So Ludwig picked up his cell phone and dialed the other’s number.

It rang a few times but the red head didn’t pick up. He tried a few more times and still there was no answer. Now this was pissing him off. As the German rose up from his chair, he called again and made his way to the door way.

As he did so he heard a ring tone that was oddly familiar. He opened the door to leave the house and there standing on his door way was the American, smiling from ear to ear holding his cell phone near his ear.

“Hello~? Luddie are you home~? Be a dear and open the door for me!”

Ludwig frowned as he grabbed his arm to pull him inside the house. “You’re now five minutes and 46 seconds late Al. Dinner is getting cold and I like my wrusts hot!”

Al laughed as he was dragged inside, and hugged the other rather tightly. “I’m very sorry~! I was held up by a few things~! Let’s eat!”

“You wreck of alcohol.” The German stated as he pushed the other away. Upon closer look, the red head’s cheeks were flushed and he wobbled slightly. “Were you drinking? Geez, we just got off work and you’re already in this state!”

The American laughed again and flung his arms around him. “You always say the cutest things! Have I ever told you that?” He then leaned in closer and attempted to kiss the German’s cheeks.

But Ludwig wasn’t having that and pushed him away. “Stop that! We need to eat, maybe that’ll absorb some of the liquor off your system.”

Al smiled and nodded. “Of course~! Let’s have a nice dinner darling~! Let me taste some of that German meat, the thing you call wurst.”

–

After that Al couldn’t seem to remember much else. It became a blurry haze and the only thing he could vividly remember was his drunken laughter. He hoped to god he didn’t do anything he would regret later on.

 _I should put some pants on at least._ Al thought.  _Where were they anyways?_

When he tried to sit up, a sharp pain went down his back, which made him fall back on the bed instantly. His back hurt! It felt like he got off some horrible, animatronic rodeo bull from a bar. Or the pain of a certain activity people do in the bed room.

 _Oh god nononononononono!_  No, it couldn’t be that, right? Obviously not, no, no. Over and over again Al smacked his head.

_No, I did not drink and have drunk sex with him. I am not naked in his room as he’s sleeping next to me. My lower back is NOT in pain. This is a horrible dream that feels too realistic, probably caused by the lack of sleep, work stress and my obvious attraction to him!_

He repeated those words to himself silently, and eventually fell back to sleep.

Ten in the morning came by, and Ludwig was stretching on his bed. He was used to getting up early in the morning so this was normal for him. He got up, and reached out to get his phone from the night stand.

After a few clicks, he held it up towards Al’s ear, and pressed play. Reveille blasted loudly which made the red head quite literally jump up and stumble off of the bed.

“Wake up, its morning.” Ludwig said very calmly.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?! Oh fuck, fuck my head, my head!”

“It’s morning; I think we both rested enough.” The blond responded.

As he got back onto the bed, Al scoffed at him. “Wake me up when both digits are up.” He tried to curl up to sleep but the German tugged the bed sheet away from him.

“It’s ten already, so get up. You can use the bathroom first.”

The American groaned, and reluctantly sat up again. “Fine, fine..” After he rubbed his eyes in an effort to make himself more awake, he noticed something. “You’re.. you’re wearing boxers.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re wearing boxers! Oh thank god!” Al said, letting out a sigh of relief. “I thought we had sex or something when I was drunk last night! Haha, isn’t that funny Ludwig?”

“But we did.”

Al let out a loud, almost girlish sounding scream. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAD SEX?!”

Ludwig looked away, it seemed like he was trying not to laugh at the other’s reaction. When he felt more composed, he turned back to Al and said frankly, “We didn’t, it was a joke. You were drunk off your mind to even do something like that.”

“Please.. don’t joke like that..” Al stated. “But wait.. Why am I naked then? And why were you sleeping next to me?! And why does my back hurt like hell?!”

“Ah, well you see, last night, when you were drunk..”

–

Great, now he had to deal with a drunken American. Ludwig was now thinking this was a terrible idea but what was done was done. He had to sober him up, somehow.. “Well follow me. I hope you act better than this when we eat.” Ludwig said as he turned around.

“I’m not hungry..” That’s all what the other said before he placed his arms around the German.

“Mr. Jones what are you doing?”

“I’m going to have wurst, but not the one you made.” The hands travelled down, further down towards the blonde’s hips. They went dangerously close towards…

“Stop that now!” And without a second thought, Ludwig shoved the male off his back. Al fell back onto the floor, but he simply laughed it off.

“Listen you..” His patience was slowly leaving him as he walked up to the drunk male on the ground. “You’re too drunk to think straight. So you’ll either eat with me or you sleep it off, understand?”

Al merely looked at him for a few moments before flung his arms around his legs. He laughed and said, “Darling, I just want some desert before dinner.”

“Get off! You’re drunk!”

“You’re gorgeous. Heh heh!”

God this was going nowhere! The more Ludwig struggled in his grip, the tighter Al held onto him.  _You got this, just think how to get this idiot off, then you can worry about sobering him up. Think, think.._

And to think this was going to be a special evening.. ha. What a joke. But never mind those feelings, he had to help him.

“Luddie! Luddie! Let me love you! And your wurst! And by wurst, I mean your dick of course.”

“WHAT?! Mr. Jones! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Al looked up at him, giving him the stupidest drunken smile Ludwig has ever seen in his life. “I want you to fuck me! Simple request no?”

 _He’s not going to listen to reason. Might as well play along._ He thought

Ludwig pushed the red head off gently as he could and stared hard at him. “Fine. We’ll do it your way, but don’t blame me if you’re feeling sore tomorrow morning.”

“Ehhh? What are you talking about?” Before he knew it, Al was lifted up and carried off into the bedroom.

–

“And then you shouted something about being king or some other thing and you fell asleep so we never did anything, not that I would’ve anyways.” Ludwig explained.

“Gosh.. I seem like an idiot when I’m drunk.” Al lowered his head in shame. “Forgive me.”

“Just… don’t go overboard again.”

Then another thought came to Al’s mind. “But that doesn’t explain why I’m naked or why my back hurts though..”

“That? Well before I could take you to bed you hopped off my arms and tried jumping on the bed. You fell on your back and then you threw up on yourself. It was a mess, but I managed to clean you up.”

“I’m not drinking again, for your sake and mine..” The red head said. So help him god, he will never touch alcohol again! “But, why are we in the same bed?”

“I wanted to watch over you and make sure you didn’t hurt yourself or do something stupid.” Ludwig said bluntly.

That was just like Ludwig. He was just so sweet and attentive while Al was brutish and selfish. God he didn’t deserve a friend like him! He was just so perfect.

“Go use the bathroom; I’ll get started on breakfast.” And so the blond got up, and started to make his way out the room.

Al grabbed his hand, and didn’t let go of it. “I’ve acted like an idiot and I should really make it up to you. I should’ve been braver instead of resorting to alcohol.”

Ludwig didn’t look back. “It’s fine. Let’s drop this matter.”

“I won’t! I really wanted to have a nice dinner with you! I even got flowers for you but I guess I lost them on my way here. I think you’re a neat guy!”

“Mr. Jones, please let go. We’re going to have breakfast at 10:20 and it’s nearly 10:15!”

“Ludwig, I really, really like you okay? That’s why I got hammered! So I could be a little braver when I saw you last night, I didn’t think I would act that dumb!”

At this Ludwig finally turned around. He seemed confused. “Say that again.”

Al took a deep breath and said with confidence, “I do like you! Like, a lot actually and I was just pathetic to say it. So I asked for advice from my brother. He said to drink a little and to fess up! I might’ve over done it but yeah.” It felt good finally letting all of it out. He took another deep breath and continued;

“I do love you so much, and I do wanna, you know, sleep with you. But my behavior last night was unacceptable and I’m really sorry about it. If you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated me by now..”

Now that it was all out, he finally felt better. Sure Ludwig is going to reject him and probably kick him out the house now that it was all out but at least it was said. But now that it was said, he realized he could lose him as a friend.

That feeling finally sank in and it made him sick. And that fact that the blond didn’t say anything either wasn’t helping. If there was a god, Al was hoping for a miracle.

After a long silence, Ludwig sighed and said “You’re an idiot, Mr. Jones.”

“I know. I apologize for—”

“And I’ve chosen this idiot to fall in love with. Haha.. lucky me.”

Al blinked. “Wait, you like—no. You love me?!”

“I thought it was obvious.” He said with a faint blush. ”But if you do something stupid like that I’ll punish you, understand?”

“R-Right, I won’t do it again! So… does that mean we’re dating or..?”

“Yes you idiot. Now please let me make breakfast before I change my mind.”

“Yahoo! We’re going out! I love you Ludwig! I love you!” Unable to stop himself, Al completely flung his arms around the German and kissed his lips repeatedly.

Ludwig reluctantly (not really) returned the kisses as well before finally prying himself away to make some pancakes.


End file.
